


Some sort of kind of maybe super hero...or villan in disguise

by Canyoufeelmyheartbeat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyoufeelmyheartbeat/pseuds/Canyoufeelmyheartbeat
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt of superhero!Victor, villan!yuuri ft high school crushes repressed in yuuri's snarkiness and diss.





	1. Chapter 1

I can't believe that idiot! Victor idiot Nikiforov. It all started ten years ago.

“Yuuuuri, it's not fair that I have to play the bad guy all the time! I want to be the good guy, the superhero!”

Here we go again. I wonder what he's going to call himself this time. If it's anything like last time, I'm actually going to die. What was it? Captain Nik? He thought it was ingenious, no one would ever recognise him. And thus, the neighbour knew within three minutes whose parents to call when 'Captain Nik’ left friendly neighbourhood cookies. Of course, this usually would have been a heartwarming gesture and well received. 

However, the one thing that Victor forgot was that the neighbour’s kid, Yuri with one u, is allergic to nuts. And guess what cookies he left... Macadamia nut cookies.

He was grounded for a month. And this was my emotional blackmail material for months. I got him a t-shirt printed with his amazing superhero name on just last year. Of course, he didn't get they were ironic.

He still wears it.

Well anyway, skip to now. We're not six anymore, I'm 19 and he's nearly 17. We grew up in the same neighborhood, we went to the same nursery, primary school and high school. Of course, I got good grades without even trying. However, through high school Victor sounded a bit like this, 

“Yuuuuri, please!”  
“Please what?” I smugly tapped my foot, unsure as to whether he would give into my ridiculous demands. Surely he's not that desperate.  
“Please, master. The God who rocks my world. Help my lowly self pass this year and study with me!”

Holy shit. He actually went through with it! I smirked, satisfied with his grovelling and decided to help out. As much as it may pain me I guess I can help him this one time.

“Fine. But you have to introduce me as your King of Darkness to everyone at the school until the end of the year.”  
He looked up at me with shiny blue orbs and sadly shakes his head. I smiled in response and tugged him along by his hand to the library.


	2. God damn pervert hentai Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri catches Victor doing something...naughty.
> 
> Comment below if you want more! It is going to become superhero-y/villan-y soon. It is however a slow burn I do intend to write more, and regularly as well. Don't be shy, leave a kudos if you enjoy!

“But Okāsan, I don't want to go play with Victor! I'm 19 now, I'm not a little boy anymore.”

“Now now Musuko, I'm sure I raised my little Yuuri better than that. Go help him with his work.”

“Ugh, fine. But you better make some Katsudon for when I come home!”

I looked back before I left to see Okāsan dismissively waving her hand at me.

“Hai, hai.”

I dragged my feet to Victor’s house across the road and sighed. Why, why did he never make any other friends.

I knocked and stepped back slightly to look up at his bedroom window. I could make out his figure hunched over his computer at his desk, for someone who wants to be a pro-athlete and superhero, his posture is lacking.

I banged a little louder on the door and I looked up again to see he hadn't even noticed me yet. What is so interesting that he can't come open the shitty door.

I tried to make out what he was doing my scrunching my eyes and observing him closer. I noticed he wasn't just sitting still. My eyes opened widely in realisation and I nearly screamed.

“NOPE, NOPE-NOPE-NOPE-NOPE!” I started jogging in the direction of home and blushing profusely. 

“I can't believe that idiot! Victor idiot Nikiforov!” If you're going to jack off, at least do it on privacy! I slammed the door shut behind me, stomping upstairs and I heard Okāsan shout up to me. I turned around, looked her dead in the eye and said,  
“Okāsan...I'm not tutoring that, that, that hentai!”

I quickly ran the rest of the way to my room and slammed my door shut. Blushing still, I muttered a final stupid Victor and collapsed on the bed.


End file.
